


And I’ll Love You Still.

by sleepyspookyghosty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, what do i put here uhh
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, This Had to Happen, also i just made this and didnt proofread, envy - Freeform, no happy ending, sorry other wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty
Summary: Sapnotfound ansgt! Yes. im slowly trying to drown out the smut in this tag.{“Once you had put the pieces back together, even though you may look intact, you were never quite the same as you'd been before the fall.”― Jodi Picoult}In which Sapnap learns some information that he didn’t want to know, and is now not the same.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 236





	And I’ll Love You Still.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to EVERY SAPNOTFOUND SHIPPER. i love yall.....wya...... 
> 
> this is also dedicated to CEO of sapnotfound, rosewastaken! Please keep talking to me about snf!!!
> 
> And lastly, dedicated to @lxver.bxy_ on insta! Thanks for ur art, i sobbed writing this <3

**_{And I’ll Love You Still}_ **

  
  


It had been instant. Sapnap saw him, and he knew it was all over. Falling in love was accurate, because love definitely felt like a hole, one way too deep to climb out of. He was stuck down here, and he couldn’t even be angry, because he knew in the beginning what would happen. He should've stopped it, but he didn’t, so how he felt was deserved. 

When Dream had introduced him to George, and he felt his heart starting to beat faster, and heat rushed to his cheeks, because  _ holy shit he’s so cute!  _ he must have not realized what was happening. He must not have realized Dream giving George that same look. 

He wished he knew. He would’ve stopped, he wouldn’t have let it get that far. But he didn’t, so he let himself get closer to him. He let himself adore all of his giggles, he let himself stay up all night texting him, he let himself appreciate every one of his features, he let himself cherish every moment together, he let them become friends, and he let himself wish for something more. 

But the worst, most embarrassing part? He let himself think he had a chance. He let himself think that there could be any future between them. 

Maybe he was just being dramatic. Maybe it was the young love and teenage hormones, but that didn't fix the aching hole in his heart. 

It had been Friday, when he found out. 

It was sunny. Bright, even. In his head, a friday was a perfect day to ask someone out, because then you could go on the first date on the weekend. There was even a carnival in town! It had to be that day. Of course, there were seven identical Fridays that he tried to do this, but he either never got the time, or got scared and bailed last minute. But that day, that day was different. He felt good. He went through a lot of trouble to prepare his outfit, so he looked good. He was more than ready to get a boyfriend. 

It was the last period. He’d been daydreaming about this moment all day. He went outside and saw George and Dream sitting on a bench, and he took a deep breath. He wasn't gonna back out this time. He walked up to them and waved, trying his hardest to act normal. They greeted him back, and they talked for a while. He cleared his throat. “Actually, George, i need to tell you something.” This was it. It was gonna be amazing, Sapnap had it all planned out. George would say yes, they’d plan a date for tomorrow, he would win him all the stuffed animals in the games (He even saved up some money), they get cotton candy and he’d at least hold his hand. (Maybe even kiss…? He didn’t know if he’d get that far.) All he had to do was say the words. “George, I-”

“Wait! Sorry to interrupt, but can i say something real quick? I’ll let you finish, but i have some really good news.” It was Dream. Although annoyed, he figured he had all day, so he could wait a little longer. Sapnap nodded, and they both looked at each other and smiled. He smiled too, although confused. 

“Well, okay, last night i told George how i felt and…” Dream suddenly blushed. Sapnap felt the butterflies in his stomach turn to rocks. He prayed to everything and anything, that he was taking things the wrong way. “Me and Dream are dating now!” George said happily, and Sapnap felt his eyes start to water. He didn’t want to cry, not here, not now, so he just laughed. “Really? Damn…. I had no idea….You two liked each other…..” He said, hoping the wavering in his voice wasn’t too obvious, and they didn’t notice. They talked about how they got together; he listened intently. Their hands interlaced; he watched helplessly. George rested his head on Dream's shoulder; he made an excuse to leave. They said goodbye and told him to come with them to the carnival- they were inviting Skeppy, Bad, and A6d. He told them he’d think about it. 

He remembered going home that day. The sun was too bright, it hurt his eyes. It was much too hot anyway, and he didn’t even like his outfit. Obviously it wasn't good enough. He walked inside, and if his parents said hi, he didn’t notice. He went to his room, and closed the door. He didn’t cry at first. He slowly put on something more comfortable, he took off his earrings. He sat down on his bed, and stared at the ground. The image of them kissing flashed in his mind,and he felt sick. Sick, embarrassed, stupid. He hated being this emotional, especially over a guy. Who was he to cry over a boy? He wasn’t gonna do that. He was gonna sit here until his feelings went away and the envy and jealousy left his body. 

He went on his phone, and although he knew he shouldn’t, he looked through their texts. He smiled. Most of them were stupid texts, and dumb photos, but they made him feel happy. He didn’t want to know what he knew. He wanted to erase his memories and go back to a week ago, when everything was okay, and his best friend wasn’t dating his crush. But he couldn’t. Time only went one way, and no amount of wishing was going to change that. No amount of hoping will ever change the fact that the one person he wanted, he couldn’t have. This was the way things were going to be, and he was just going to just have to deal with that. 

He didn’t notice the tears. They were falling fast, and his vision was blurry. He could barely see the text he’d gotten from George, asking him if he was going with them to the carnival, and he was sure he made a few typos when he said yes. 

He wished it ended there. It should’ve ended there. He went to the carnival of course, and he wondered why they even asked. They were so into each other, laughing at things only they understood. Sapnap was just there. He felt like a side character, something that writers had forgotten was there. Dream won George a bunch of stuffed animals, they shared cotton candy and held hands. They kissed, many times. They went on rides. When they looked at eachother, there was a sparkle in their eyes. Sapnap wanted to go back home. When he left, they didn’t notice he was gone, and never texted to see if he was okay. In fact, he was sure they’d simply forgotten. 

They didn’t talk to him the rest of the weekend, but Sapnap knew that they had gone on many dates after that. 

When he went back to school, the news had spread. Everyone was talking about them, how they were waiting for them together. Everyone was so happy. 

He never considered himself popular, but he knew a lot of people in school. Yet none of them would even give him a passing glance as he walked with them. When they did, he was usually forgotten seconds later. They called him a third wheel. A third wheel to his friends? Is that who he was now? Whenever he was talked to, it was about them. Other than a few questions, he was nonexistent. 

George was never just a crush. He was a friend. A very good friend. Dream, he’s known for a long time. But its not like he could talk to them about his problems. They were in their own world, where the world revolved around them, and their love was the strongest love known. Sapnap was never a part of that. 

Even looking back, he still had no idea how he was standing at his locker, alone, by himself. He had no idea when his life had turned into a massive fuckup, and when the ache in his chest began to be a normal feeling. When did crying everyday to the point where he could barely feel anything at all become something he was used to? When did walking through the halls, feeling alone in a room full of people, faking smiles, and wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out become his life? What happened to laughing until his stomach hurt and always wanting to get out of bed with a purpose?

He used to love coming to school to talk with his friends, and now he watched them from his locker, feeling nothing at all.  _ Why? Why did they have to get together? Why now? _

He knew there was no answer to that. It was just the way life went, he supposed. 

He didn’t feel like himself anymore. The real him was still trying to comprehend that George didn’t love him back. 

Honestly, the fact that they were dating and happy wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that Sapnap still caught himself daydreaming, wondering what it would be like if George loved him instead. Would he borrow his hoodies? Would he follow Sapnap to the park late at night to look at the stars? Would he hold him close, and tell him that everything was okay? Would he let Sapnap do the same? He still smiled to the thought of them sharing a blanket, and holding hands while walking downtown. Doing all of the cliche things couples did, saying ‘i love you’ proudly, without having to say it. 

He still loved him. 

It had been a month of George forgetting his existence, of being with someone else, of living life happily without him. He was okay without Sapnap, he didn’t need him. He was worthless to him, because he wasn’t the one he loved. He didn’t care, and Sapnap felt like he never did. But even then, he loved him. That's the worst part. Time was supposed to heal everything, but it only caused him more scars. He would cry about it, if he remembered how. 

It was a special type of pain, having someone treat you wrongly and to love them still. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you atleast liked reading this, i know its trash, but please take it as a gift of appreciation. think of it as when ur pet brings u something dead. they r trying!!! also please remember i wrote this at one am and didnt proof read.... forgive me 


End file.
